A New Weapon Forged
by Witch of the West
Summary: A new weapon is out there, but in a different form than most would think. Join the sons of Fred and George Weasley, as they and their friend Ryan Connolly, find out about this weapon and revel in it's many uses.
1. Prologue

She was running through a forest. She was running from what she just did. Blood streaked her hands, her face, her clothes. She kept running deeper and deeper into the forest. Twigs from the trees tore her clothes and her skin. Leaves were stuck in her hair. But she kept running… the image of her dead mother in her mind. It was haunting her. She was trying to escape. 

She kept running. She kept going deeper and deeper into the dark, dense and foreboding woods. Everywhere she heard screams from animals, things, her mind. She couldn't escape. Something was trailing her. She didn't know what it could be. The memory? Her dead mother? Her mind? Something was following her and she couldn't escape. Her past? What was it? 

Footsteps sounded all around her. Tears streaked her face as she kept running. The footsteps were getting closer. And closer. They were right behind her. She had to run faster, longer, farther. She wasn't getting away. She had to keep going. 

A branch lashed out and cut her face, adding to the blood already dried to it. She kept running. The footsteps were right behind her. They were about to overcome her. She had to keep going. She couldn't let them capture her. 

Suddenly she fell forward onto the ground. How she got there she didn't know. She lay on the ground too tired to get up and keep going. She lay there; wanting to die… wishing to die. She turned to see her chaser and saw nothing. She stifled a scream as a hand was put over her mouth and she was dragged up off the cold, hard ground by a pair of strong arms. She was pulled deeper into the lightless forest. 

She arrived at a clearing. The clearing was engulfed in light by a large bonfire. A circle of people in dark robes stood in a circle along the outer edge of the glade. She looked around wildly, trying to pick out a face that she might recognize. But she couldn't, she couldn't see any faces. The heads of the people were masked. Not even the glare of the fire could shed on ounce of elucidation to her. 

She was brought into the center of the open space by the fire. She heard small gasps and saw the ring of people step back as they took in the sight of her. They saw the blood all over her, the slashes on her clothes from the trees, the scratches on her face and arms from her fight with the forest. But all of that didn't matter. They still recognized her. They still saw who she was. 

She was running again. She was trying to evade them. She had done something. She had had control over the wind, over the fire, over all the elements. How she had done it she didn't know, but that didn't matter right now. All that mattered was that she escaped with her life. She saw light and headed toward it. She kept running; the cramps in her legs, her side and her feet gave her no notice. The trees were getting sparse and more light was entering the forest. _Go to the light_, she kept telling herself. 

She made it to the light but they kept coming after her. She saw a large cabin and behind it: a very large castle. She ran to the castle. On her left side an enormous lake flickered beneath the moon. On her right side, golden hoops shimmered in the distant twilight. In front of her two torches were pinpricks in the distance. The two pinpricks being her finish line. Behind her the footsteps kept coming. But as she neared the two beads of light, the marching started to slow and finally ceased. She kept running. She ran up the cold steps, up to the vast oak doors. 

She pulled open the doors, struggling with their weight and her fatigue. As the doors shut behind her she collapsed onto the cold floor of the castle. Her world went black before she hit the ground. Her arm stretched out above her head and in the dim light of the castle a glittering tattoo, half finished, stood out from the blood and the dirt. An outline of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth had only been partly colored in. It was a sign so recognizable in the world she had just unknowingly and unwillingly entered.  


	2. The Impossible Reincarnation

Professor Malfoy exited the Great Hall after the last lunch before the start of the new school year. He was about to step onto the marble staircase when something caught his eye. In a dark corner of the entrance hall was a lump of something. He cautiously approached the mass and saw that it was a person. He could see blood, twigs, leaves and dirt on the torn clothes. The hair of the girl… he assumed it was a girl… was fanned out around her head. The left arm of the girl was stretched out above her head. That was when he saw it: the tattoo. It stood out vividly against her skin. He knew the tattoo considerably. Everyone in the wizarding world knew that sign. Almost everyone feared it at one time or another. He hated that sign. It was a symbol of his past, his childhood. He was snapped out of his reverie as the girl stirred. 

"Professor Dumbledore!" Draco Malfoy called into the Great Hall. Professor Albus Dumbledore came into the entrance hall followed by Professors McGonagall, Snape and Vector. The professors went over to Malfoy and saw the lifeless girl on the ground. Dumbledore recognized her instantly. 

"She's come at last," he said to himself. The others looked at him after hearing this. 

"You know who she is?" Professor McGonagall asked. Dumbledore nodded. 

"Let's get her up to the Hospital Wing and have her rest there. She's come a long way and has been through a horrific ordeal. Note her left arm. She has the mark of a Death Eater on her. But she is not one. The symbol is not finished. She escaped," Dumbledore said. All of his mutterings were more to himself than anyone else. He knew something the other teachers didn't. It was odd as he usually kept them informed of what he knew. Dumbledore conjured a stretcher and Professor Malfoy lifted the girl onto it. 

"Please go gather all of the staff and have them meet in the staff room. We will have a meeting about all of this as soon as I see that she is settled in the Hospital Wing. Please also get the head house elf as well; she may be needed later on. Professor Malfoy, please follow me to the Hospital Wing," Professor Dumbledore stated. The rest did as told.  

Draco Malfoy followed the headmaster to the Hospital Wing silently. They entered the ward and summoned Madam Pomfrey. She came quickly and saw the poor girl in the stretcher. She beckoned for Dumbledore to follow her to the end of the ward and to the farthest bed from the door. She had them put the girl on the bed and she closed the curtains on the side of the bed facing the rest of the hospital. Draco turned to the headmaster.

"Will she be alright?" he asked. 

"She will be in time. We must give her a few days to sleep and let her body heal itself before we do anything," the headmaster explained. 

One day later was the start of term for the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At King's Cross Station, many students congregated and reunited with friends and acquaintances. In the middle of it all was that year's Head Boy and his two best friends. They were standing casually in the middle of all the raucous… and avoiding their parents. As seventeen year olds, they wouldn't want to be seen with their parents, even if two of them were perhaps the coolest students Hogwarts had seen. Who would want to be seen with Fred and George Weasley? Well… not Jacob or Andrew Weasley. Jacob, the son of Katie and George Weasley, was the current Head Boy of Hogwarts. He inherited Katie's brown hair, but George's blue eyes. His cousin Andrew, son of Angelina and Fred Weasley, inherited the patented (except for Jacob and a few others) red Weasley hair and Angelina's brown eyes. Their friend, Ryan Connolly, was the son of the famous Beater from the Irish National Quidditch Team and the Kenmare Kestrels. So as their parents talked, the three boys kept their distance. The train wasn't to leave for about 15 minutes, but they could see something unusual: Professors McGonagall and Malfoy were on the platform. Jacob nudged Andrew and pointed out the teachers. 

"What the? Aren't they supposed to be at the school?" Andrew asked. 

"I think so. Why would they come to the platform?" Ryan said. The boys watched as their professors walked up to their parents and started talking to them in low voices. The war against Lord Voldemort was over. All of the boys' parents had been actively involved in stopping the war, even Ryan's father. He had taken time off from Quidditch to help in the fight. After all, his wife was Muggle-born. The parents kept talking in low voices with the teachers. The three boys decided it was best to get on the train and into a compartment before they were all filled up. As they passed their parents and professors, Jacob caught a few words of what they were saying.

"… the hospital wing… trying to get more strength… couldn't believe it when I saw it," he heard Professor Malfoy say.

"… terrible… looked so awful… dreadful mark on her arm… should be up and around soon though… call you Katie, if we need you to help out… should be okay," Professor McGonagall was saying.

"Of course… me know… be happy to help," Jacob's mother responded. 

"…need our help?" his father asked, referring to himself and his twin.

"Possibly," McGonagall said. "Jacob Weasley." 

"Yes?" Jacob asked, startled that McGongall had said his name. He, Andrew and Ryan stopped to talk with their parents and professors. 

"I will need to meet with you after the feast at school. It's about important matters and I wish that you will keep it close to heart," his Transfiguration professor stated.

"Of course, ma'am," Jacob responded. 

"Hurry and get on the train, it will be leaving soon," McGonagall said. Jacob nodded and the boys got on the train with waves to their parents. 

The boys slowly started to look for a compartment to occupy during the duration of the train ride to Hogwarts. As soon as they found an empty compartment they closed the door and looked at one another. 

"What was all that about?" Ryan asked as he sat down. Andrew shrugged as he sat down across from Ryan. Jacob sat next to his cousin.

"Whatever it is, I think I'm going to find out about it tonight," Jacob said. "I did catch some things that Malfoy and McGonagall were saying. Something about a 'her' in the hospital wing. She's got a mark on her arm. McGonagall called it 'dreadful'. Apparently Malfoy couldn't believe it when he saw it. It must be pretty bad, Professor Malfoy's seen some bad stuff."

"Wait a minute. A mark on her arm? You don't think she's a Death Eater, do you? That's pretty much the only kind of mark on someone's arm that's worth noticing," Andrew said. 

"Unless it's a wound. I've seen some pretty dreadful marks on people's arms after some of the Quidditch matches my dad's been in," Ryan stated. After Ryan finished talking a light knock sounded on the door. Andrew pulled open the compartment to admit Professors Malfoy and McGonagall. All three boys stood immediately when the professors stepped inside. Professor Malfoy bade them to sit and they did. 

"Professor Malfoy and I have discussed the situation at hand and have decided to inform you of what has happened at the castle, as it affects all of you. You might find that one or more of your elder relatives will be visiting the castle more frequently this coming year. Yesterday afternoon Professor Malfoy found a teenage girl in the entrance hall. She was badly scarred and bruised. She was found with a mark on her arm. A half-finished Dark Mark is on her left forearm. Approximately half of the Hospital Wing will be closed off to help keep her privacy for about the first couple weeks of term. She is very magical but comes from a Muggle family, if there's anything remaining of her family," Professor McGonagall added as an afterthought. The three boys nodded.

"Who is she?" Ryan asked. 

"We are not certain, but we believe she is the reincarnation of Morgana," Professor Malfoy explained. 

"But how is that possible?" Jacob asked. "She's not supposed to be around for another fifty years and she's supposed to be found somewhere near Australia, not in Britain."

"It's quite simple really," Professor Malfoy explained. "The prophecy is wrong." 

"How can it be wrong?" Andrew asked. 

"Not everything in this world is for certain, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall told him. 

As they entered the Great Hall, Jacob instinctively looked up at the ceiling in the direction of the Hospital Wing. They would be going up there after the feast. They would be seeing her, and if she was awake, possibly talking to and meeting her. McGonagall had said that she would know what was going on or where she was. Throughout the feast Professor Dumbledore said nothing about the girl. Was it all a hoax? Was that really Professor McGonagall and Professor Malfoy on the train? However when they came down the aisle by the Gryffindor table accompanied by Madam Pomfrey and Professors Snape and Dumbledore, they realized this was all for real. The three boys stood as the adults approached and followed them quietly to the Hospital Wing. 

Madam Pomfrey entered the ward first and very quietly. The rest followed her in the same manner to the last bed at the end of the deserted ward. As they approached they could see some movement in the bed. They finally reached the bed and saw that the girl was indeed awake. Madam Pomfrey rushed to her side. 

"How are you feeling?" the nurse asked her patient. 

"Dreadful. I'm sore and tired. I feel like I've been knocked out," the girl said. 

"You passed out. Pretty much the same thing," Professor Malfoy said. 

"What's this mark on my arm?" she asked curiously, extending her left arm to the nurse. The teenage boys' eyes widened as they looked at the mark left upon her arm. "I've been trying to find out but no one will tell me."

"It is the mark of the membership of a dangerous group of witches and wizards. As the tattoo is not complete you have not joined the ranks of the group. But I am certain that you were going to unwillingly had you not escaped," Professor Dumbledore explained quietly. 

"Are they the same people who killed my mother?" the girl asked softly. The group stiffened in surprise. 

"When did your mother die?" Professor Dumbledore asked gently. 

"They came into my house late at night. I didn't know what was going on. My mother was trying to fend them off, but they kept coming. They pointed something at her and she tried to move and escape. But something wouldn't let her. I was watching and things kept flying throughout the house of their own accord. I was so scared, just watching from the top of the stairs. One of the people shouted something and there was this flash of bright green light. The next thing I saw was my mother lying on the ground, dead. Then they all turned toward me. I didn't know what to do so I just ran. I ran down the stairs as they were all coming up to get me. I ran past them and they all flew backward and out of my way. It was like something pulled them all back so I could leave. I ran out of the door and into the woods near our house. I kept running and running. I tripped over a root and when I looked up I wasn't in the same forest. It was different. Someone grabbed me and dragged me to a clearing where there were more of them. They brought me to a fire in the middle of the circle and some of them gasped. I imagine I looked a fright. They started to make the tattoo on my arm and it hurt so much. It was like they were burning it onto my skin. I couldn't take the pain anymore. The wind picked up and the fire was bigger than before. They were all scared but it didn't affect me. I was confused, and still am. I ran again but they chased me. It was odd though, they stopped when I reached the edge of the forest and a castle. I ran toward the castle and opened the door and stepped inside. That's all I remember." She ended while looking at the foot of the bed, staring off into space. 

Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall were looking at the girl sadly. 

"I do believe that they killed your mother," Professor Dumbledore informed her sadly. 

"Why?" was the girl's simple question.

"She was standing in their way of you," Dumbledore explained. 

"What do they want with me?" the girl asked. 

"You are a very powerful human being," Dumbledore started. "You have powers many would dream of possessing, especially the ones who hurt you and wanted to capture you. You saved yourself. You took control of the objects in your house, the wind, the fire and you pushed back the people who were coming after you." The girl just looked up at Dumbledore.

"I don't want that power. Someone else can have it," she said. 

"No one else can have it. You were chosen for a reason, Morgan," Dumbledore stated. The girl jumped at the use of the name. "You were chosen for a reason."

"What was I chosen for?" she asked. "To be captured and tortured? To be utterly confused all of the time? What was I chosen for?" As her voice rose, objects around the bed started to levitate a little. Dumbledore smiled. 

"Look around," he told her. She did and took in all of the floating objects: the goblet of water on her bedside table, a towel, Jacob's tie and Dumbledore's hat. "You are the reincarnation of Morgana."

"I can't be! She's not supposed to be around for another fifty years," Morgan said. Jacob watched her with a new interest. 

"How do you know of this?" Professor Snape asked. 

"My mother. She followed folklore and legends. I would help her with her research and findings. She told me she named me after Morgana because that was her favorite study," Morgan explained. 

"Your mother named you Morgan, because you are the reincarnation of Morgana. I contacted her as soon as you were born. I told her what was to become of you and your future," Professor Dumbledore told her. Morgan let this sink in. 

"You knew I was coming, didn't you? You knew I would end up here. You knew she would die?" Morgan asked. 

"I did know that you would eventually end up here, yes. But I had no idea that your mother would die, Morgan. I want you to know that. I had no idea. And even if I did I would have had no control over it," Dumbledore explained. 

"So what's going to happen to me now?" she asked softly after a moment. 

"You are welcome to stay here. I would prefer it if you did. I would like to keep watch over you to make sure nothing like this happens again," Dumbledore said. "But, of course, it is entirely your decision." 

"What will happen if I stay here?" Morgan asked. 

"You will stay in one of the four houses and live like one of the students here. However you will find no need to attend classes unless you feel so. Any teacher here would welcome you into their classroom with open arms. You will be welcome to follow the schedule of a seventh year student if you so please. I think you would find History of Magic a bore as do most of the students. But you do come up often in that class. I also would imagine that you would be a great help in Defense Against The Dark Arts as well."

"She would be," Professor Malfoy said. 

"How long can I stay for?" she asked, earning small smiles from the professors and the nurse. 

"Until the end of the school year. Then, I feel, you will be ready to enter the world on your own. Or perhaps with someone else," Dumbledore said as he glanced toward the seventh year boys, who were still standing quietly near the foot of the bed. 

"What're the four houses you mentioned earlier?" she asked, taking no notice of the glance, unlike the rest of the adults. 

"Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin," Dumbledore stated. "Each house has their own characteristics."

"What was the first one? Gryffindor?" Morgan asked. Dumbledore nodded and the boys listened with rapt attention. "I think I'll like that one. I like the sound of the name." Dumbledore nodded. 

"Good choice," Ryan said. Morgan turned her attention to the boys and smiled. 

"Morgan, I'd like you to meet three representatives from Gryffindor. They are Ryan Connolly, Andrew Weasley and this year's Head Boy Jacob Weasley," Professor McGonagall introduced the boys. Each of them nodded as they were introduced. 

"As they are members of your house, they will be obliged to show you around and take you to some of their classes," Professor Malfoy told her. The boys nodded.

"Are you feeling up for a walk, dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked. Morgan nodded.

"We'll have Messers Weasley and Connolly show you to Gryffindor tower," Dumbledore said. Madam Pomfrey brought over a blanket and had Morgan stand up. After she stood, Madam Pomfrey wrapped the blanket around her. Andrew, Ryan and Jacob stood and went over to Morgan. The four teenagers were watched as they walked to the front of the ward and out of the door. 

The four strolled quietly through the castle toward Gryffindor tower. Morgan watched the ground as she walked. Jacob's voice caused her to look up. 

"How old are you, Morgan?" Jacob asked.

"Seventeen," Morgan answered. 

"So are we," Andrew told her. They reached the Fat Lady and the portrait startled Morgan. 

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked. Morgan jumped.

"Fire," Jacob told the Fat Lady. She smiled and swung open to admit them. Morgan looked at her companions. 

"It's okay. You'll get used to it," Andrew said. Morgan followed him into the common room, closely followed by Ryan and Jacob. There were still some students in the common room when they entered the room. 

"Why don't we check out a dormitory then come back down here and talk a little?" Ryan suggested. Andrew, Jacob and Morgan agreed. 

"Up to our dormitory!" Andrew announced and led the way to the seventh year boys' dormitory.

They entered the room and saw two other seventh year boys: Hunter Fawcett and Dennis Malter. 

"Nice of you three to finally join us," Hunter said from his bed. 

"Hunter, you might want to sit up," Dennis told him as he watched Morgan stand near Jacob. Hunter sat up and saw the girl. 

"Oh. Hello," Hunter said. "My name is Hunter Fawcett," he said slowly. Morgan looked at him then turned to Jacob. 

"Do I look dumb? Or is he talking slow for his own benefit?" Morgan asked. Jacob grinned. 

"You're not dumb," Jacob answered. Morgan nodded and turned back to Hunter, who was looking extremely embarrassed. 

"So what's with the visit?" Dennis asked. 

"She's going to stay in Gryffindor for the year," Jacob explained. "We're showing her a dormitory."

"Why didn't you say so?" Hunter asked. Hunter jumped off his bed and started going around the room pointing out things as if the dorm was in a showcase. "This is the window, kind of drafty but you'll get used to it. The beds are nice, not the most comfortable things in the world but you know."

"Yeah, I'll get used to it," Morgan said. 

"That's pretty much it in here," Andrew said. "Back to the common room?"

"Sure," Jacob said. Ryan and Morgan nodded. 

"Do you mind if we join you? I mean, the spaz doesn't have to, if you don't want," Dennis asked Morgan. Hunter glared at Dennis.

"Sure, I don't mind. The spaz can come too," Morgan said with a smile. The six teens traipsed down to the common room. It was now empty and they had it completely to themselves. Jacob, Andrew, Morgan and Ryan occupied the couch while Dennis and Hunter took the armchairs. As soon as the teenagers got settled into their spots, the portrait opened and in walked Madam Pomfrey and Professors McGonagall and Malfoy. 

"Morgan, dear, it is time that you came back up to the Hospital Wing," Madam Pomfrey said. Morgan nodded and stood. The blanket, still wrapped around her, trailed on the ground as she walked over to Madam Pomfrey and the professors. Jacob watched as the last of the blanket trailed out of the portrait hole as Morgan left. 

"Thank you gentlemen," Professor McGonagall said before she and Madam Pomfrey left Gryffindor. The boys watched as Professor Malfoy remained in the common room.

"Don't think for a minute that just because she seems weak and docile that she is not powerful. She is the most powerful person in this castle. No one can surpass her power. And as of now, she does not know how to harness her ability. That could be dangerous," Malfoy told them. He moved to leave, but just before he reached the portrait he turned back to the students. "Gentlemen, if any of you hurt her, you will see that I will murder you, slowly and painfully. Have a good year." And with that final warning he left. All of the boys glanced at each other.

"Most powerful person in the castle?" Dennis asked. "What about Dumbledore?" Jacob shook his head. Andrew seemed to be thinking along the same lines as his cousin. 

"You didn't see her in the hospital wing," Andrew told Dennis.

"What was going on?" Hunter asked.

"She started to get angry at Dumbledore and things began to float," Ryan recalled. "She was levitating things with her mind." 

"It was amazing," Jacob said.

"How?" Dennis asked. Jacob, Andrew and Ryan shared glances. Andrew sighed and nodded at Jacob. 

"She's the reincarnation of Morgana," Jacob told Dennis and Hunter. 

"But that's impossible!" Dennis started. 

"We know!" Jacob, Andrew and Ryan said together.

"We know," Ryan repeated. 

Three days later, in Dumbledore's office, he and Draco were discussing the same girl. Draco was pacing around the room as Dumbledore sat at his desk. 

"How are we going to insure that she will be safe?" Draco asked.

"Hogwarts is the safest place for her," Dumbledore said calmly. Draco turned sharply toward the headmaster.

"That's not good enough!" he shouted. Dumbledore studied his Defense Against The Dark Arts professor.

"Draco," he began. "I know you care for her like a father or brother. But she is capable of caring for herself. She managed to escape the Death Eaters."

"But she hasn't harnessed her power yet," Draco pointed out as he sat in a chair across from Dumbledore. 

"She is learning. She hasn't started shape shifting yet. Madam Pomfrey promised to keep me informed of her progress," Dumbledore said. "Dinner is about to start soon, we shall discuss this later. Come." The headmaster stood and walked with Draco to the office door and down to the Great Hall. 

The hall was mostly full when Andrew, Jacob, Ryan, Hunter and Dennis arrived. They sat at the center of the Gryffindor table in their usual spots. However one was missing from their number. Jacob watched as she walked in accompanied by Madam Pomfrey and once again wrapped in a blanket. She went over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Jacob as she yawned widely. She blinked a few times before sighing. 

"Tired?" Jacob asked. She nodded and yawned once more. 

At the staff table, Draco turned to Dumbledore. 

"You said Madam Pomfrey was updating you of her progress. What is her progress?" he asked. 

"She has gained control over her ability to control things. She no longer has to rely on emotions to trigger the power. She has discovered that she is a shape-shifter and is learning to control that."

"What emotions trigger the power?" Draco asked. 

"Traditionally anger, fright, grief and love. The four most powerful emotions."

"Love?" Draco asked for clarification.

"Passionate love," Dumbledore said and left it at that. Draco got it in one. He glanced over to the Gryffindor table, specifically the center. He watched as Morgan yawned, and upon seeing that Jacob was finished with his food, let her head drop onto his shoulder. He watched as Jacob wrapped an arm around Morgan, letting her rest against him. 

"How much do the boys know?" Draco asked, his gaze never wavering from the Gryffindor table. 

"I do not know. However much she has told them, I suspect," Dumbledore answered. 

"Is she asleep?" Hunter asked as he watched Morgan with her head still on Jacob's shoulder and her eyes closed. Jacob looked down at her. 

"Yeah," he said. Soon, the only ones left in the Great Hall were the seventh year Gryffindor boys, Morgan, Professors Malfoy and Dumbledore, and Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey stood and walked down toward the center of the Gryffindor table. She stopped when she reached the boys and her sleeping patient. 

"Make sure she gets back to the Hospital Wing tonight, Mr. Weasley," Madam Pomfrey told Jacob. 

"Yes, ma'am," he responded. The nurse nodded and left. Andrew, Hunter, Dennis and Ryan stood. 

"We're going back up. We'll see you in the common room later?" Andrew asked. 

"Yeah," Jacob said. The boys left, and as they reached the doors to the Great Hall, they glanced back and saw Jacob watching Morgan sleep. 

Jacob looked down at Morgan and noted how peaceful she looked. He really didn't intend on waking her, but he knew he needed to. Madam Pomfrey would have his neck if he didn't.

"Morgan," Jacob said as he shook her slightly. She lifted her head and blinked open her eyes. Jacob smiled as she looked up sleepily at him.

"We need to get you to the hospital wing," he told her quietly. She nodded and slowly made her way to her feet. The blanked dragged on the floor as they walked to the doors of the Great Hall and out into the rest of the school. Professor Malfoy watched with a careful eye as the two left the hall. 


	3. Levitation, Competition and Alienation

Three weeks later Jacob ran to the Hospital Wing to meet Morgan. She was to leave the ward that night and move into Gryffindor Tower. She was to have her own room in the boys' side. Dumbledore reasoned that there was more protection on that side. Draco agreed. Jacob ran up the last set of stairs as fast as his aching legs could carry him. He reached the ward, entered and ran down to the end, to the last bed. He turned the corner and saw her. She was asleep, or so it seemed. Her eyes were shut, her breathing shallow, but she was floating.  
  
"Don't go closer," a voice said. Jacob turned and saw Draco Malfoy, sitting contently in a chair, calmly watching the levitating girl.  
  
"Is she asleep?" Jacob whispered.  
  
"No, she's awake. But she's concentrating very hard," Draco said.  
  
"What exactly is she doing?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Flying," Draco said simply. Jacob watched as she rose a little bit higher. If Jacob were standing by the bed, her face would have been level with his shoulders. Draco could see Morgan's brow relax.  
  
"Go ahead and go over to her," Draco told Jacob. He slowly walked toward her. He wanted to touch her, to make sure she was real, but that would ruin her concentration. All he could do was stare in awe. He took in her floating body, from her head to her toes. He saw her brow furrow as she slowly descended. She landed softly on the bed and opened her eyes. As her eyes fell upon Jacob, she started.  
  
"Hello," she said.  
  
"Hello," Jacob responded. Draco cleared his throat and both teenagers turned their heads toward him.  
  
"Good work today, Morgan," he said. "I must be going. I hope you find Gryffindor Tower to be a good home for the year."  
  
"Thank you, Professor," Morgan said. Draco stood, nodded to Jacob and left the ward. Jacob turned to Morgan.  
  
"That was amazing," he told her. She grinned.  
  
"You think so?" she asked. Jacob nodded.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." Morgan stood and walked with Jacob to Gryffindor Tower. They went up to her room, one floor below the seventh year boys. They opened the door and stepped in. Morgan's jaw dropped. The room was gorgeous. The walls were covered in dark red drapes. The large, iron bed was draped in a white canopy. On the floor was a large, deep red throw rug. The window's drapes matched the bed's canopy. Her desk and chair were intricately carved and matched her vast dresser. The bed was covered in deep red sheets and comforter.  
  
"Do you like it?" Jacob asked. Morgan continued to look around. "I love it." Jacob smiled.  
  
"We thought you would," he said. Morgan turned to him.  
  
"We?"  
  
"Me, the guys and Professor Malfoy," Jacob explained. "I think he was disappointed that we went with house colors but there's silver knobs on the wardrobe and the candle holders are silver." Morgan kept looking around the room. The lights suddenly dimmed and Morgan tried to see through the darkness and was surprised that she could. There was a glow to the room.  
  
"Look up," Jacob told her. She did and gasped. On the ceiling were thousands of stars. The night sky was copied and pasted onto the ceiling above.  
  
"It changes every night, according to the positions of the stars in the actual sky," Jacob explained. Morgan found Jacob in the glow and hugged him. "You're welcome." Morgan pulled back.  
  
"Want to see something cool?" she asked. Jacob grinned. Morgan stepped back and closed her eyes. All of a sudden she wasn't there. Jacob looked around and saw a brown Labrador puppy at his feet. He picked up the puppy and held it gently. Jacob walked over to Morgan's bed and sat down with the puppy. He put the Labrador on the bed and watched as it changed back to Morgan. She was lying on her stomach, facing the end of the bed, fully clothed. Jacob shifted his position to lie beside her.  
  
"That was amazing," Jacob said. "Everything you do is amazing." Morgan sighed and looked at her left arm. The glittering tattoo stood out vividly against her pale skin. Jacob traced the outline of the tattoo with his fingertip.  
  
"All of us were afraid of this, some of us still are," he said.  
  
"Are you afraid of it?" Morgan asked.  
  
"I'm just afraid that there are still some of them around," he answered. "I can't believe they did this to you." He began tracing the tattoo again.  
  
"I can. They wanted me," Morgan said. "They wanted my power."  
  
"Who wouldn't want it?"  
  
"I don't," Morgan said sadly.  
  
"I know," Jacob responded. He moved some of her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. She began to cry softly. He sat up and pulled Morgan onto his lap. She clutched to him as he put his arms around her protectively. He watched as the candles flared with life and burned brightly of their own accord. He rested his head atop hers and closed his eyes as she cried. He was content with sitting there until she was done. After all, she was his best friend and vice versa.  
  
The next day, the seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins were in for a surprise during their Defense Against The Dark Arts class. When they entered they saw Morgan talking to Professor Malfoy. He had her stand off to the side as he addressed the class.  
  
"As this is a NEWT level class, we will be practicing a bit today. I have brought in an opponent for you to face today," Professor Malfoy stated. Some mumbling set in through the students. Jacob and the other Gryffindor boys grinned at each other and Morgan.  
  
"Who would like to challenge the opponent first?" Draco asked his class. Two large Slytherin boys raised their hands. Draco chose one of them and he came down in front of the class to face Morgan. Draco faced the class.  
  
"Please put all things away, especially papers and books, but keep your wands out," he told them. "And secure your things under your desk." There was rustling as the students did as told. Draco moved to the volunteer.  
  
"Good luck," he said. Then he moved to Morgan. "Don't hurt him too much." Morgan smiled a little and nodded. Draco backed off and signaled for them to start. Jacob kept his eye firmly placed on Morgan. In jeans, a t-shirt and Converse sneakers, she looked very comfortable and Jacob wondered if she felt the same. The Slytherin shot a curse at Morgan and she lazily sidestepped it, her hands in her pockets. He shot another, but this time his wand went with it. Morgan dodged the curse easily and caught the wand.  
  
"Let him keep the wand," Draco said. Morgan looked at him, smiling. The Gryffindor boys were beaming.  
  
"No fun," she said as she sent the Slytherin his wand.  
  
"Are you doing to dodge everything? Let me see what you got, sweetheart," the Slytherin said. He shot a curse at her and she flew, literally, out of the way and to right in front of him, raising an eyebrow at him the entire time. She flew back to her original spot and flicked her wrist. The window burst open and a huge gust of wind rushed in toward the Slytherin. He was lifted off his feet and slammed against the wall. He was the only one affected by the wind. The wind stopped with another flick of Morgan's wrist but the window remained open. She raised her hands and the classroom became dark. The fire from the candles had come to her hands. She formed the fire into a ball as it floated between her hands. The fire shot out of her hands and toward the Slytherin opponent. The class stared in awe as the Slytherin barely missed the ball of fire and how it split back into its original flames and back to the candles. The Slytherin looked up and dropped his wand, signaling defeat. Morgan walked over to him, picked up his wand and handed it to him. They shook hands and nodded at each other.  
  
"Don't call me sweetheart," she told him. He nodded and sat down as Professor Malfoy joined Morgan in front of the class.  
  
"Anyone else?" Draco asked. No one raised his or her hand. "Our Head Boy?" Everyone looked at Jacob. He shook his head.  
  
"I don't feel like getting my arse kicked today, sir," Jacob said. The class laughed as Jacob and Morgan smiled at each other. Draco noticed the smile and elbowed Morgan lightly. She turned to look at him, breaking the gaze she had with Jacob. Draco shook his head slightly as Hunter raised his hand.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Fawcett?" Draco asked.  
  
"Could she provide a demonstration of her powers?" Hunter asked. Murmurs of agreement spread throughout the classroom.  
  
"That is entirely up to her," Draco responded. Draco turned to Morgan and she nodded. Then she turned to the class.  
  
"What would you like to see?" she asked.  
  
"Can you fly again?" someone asked. She nodded and slowly levitated herself. She stopped and returned to the floor.  
  
"Can you make things move with your mind?" a boy in the front row asked. Morgan concentrated on the boy. His tie began to float in the air. She glanced at Jacob and her concentration broke.  
  
"Can you turn into anything?" Jacob asked. Morgan vanished and where she stood was a pacing wolf. The wolf turned into a jaguar and the jaguar turned back into Morgan.  
  
"That's amazing," a Gryffindor girl said.  
  
"It's dark magic," a Slytherin girl said. Everyone looked at her. "Doing all that without a wand. Controlling the elements, flying, turning into things. Why wouldn't it be seen as dark? All of that could be used to trick people and/or convince them to join the dark side of magic. Especially if they wanted the power. Isn't she a Death Eater?" the girl asked, looking at Morgan's left arm. Morgan immediately covered the tattoo on her arm with her right hand. She looked to Professor Malfoy for help. He shook his head.  
  
"No, I'm not," Morgan responded. "However, the people who forced the tattoo upon me are." Before she could say more, the bell was ringing and Draco was telling the class to write two rolls of parchment about what they had seen. The Gryffindor boys joined their professor and friend on the floor of the classroom. Jacob went over to Morgan.  
  
"Great job," he told her. "Don't let what she said bother you. It's not true." Morgan nodded absentmindedly. "I'm serious. Just forget about what she said." Morgan just looked at him.  
  
"Jacob," Draco started. "Take her up to her room; I'll excuse you from your next class." Jacob nodded and he and Morgan left the room.  
  
They entered her room arguing.  
  
"Please, listen to me. It's not!" Jacob said, as he closed the door.  
  
"But it is! Everything she said is true," Morgan reasoned.  
  
"No it's not! It's only dark if you use it for dark purposes," Jacob said.  
  
"Then what about this?" Morgan asked, as she thrust her arm in front of Jacob's face, showing him the glittering tattoo. "I went into that room today as an opponent for you to face. An opponent in a Defense Against the Dark Arts class. An opponent who used the magic to nearly hurt someone. Everyone was afraid of me. You were too."  
  
"No, I wasn't."  
  
"Don't lie to me, Jacob! I saw you; your face was just like everyone else's. You were scared."  
  
"Okay, I was. But that still doesn't mean it's dark magic," Jacob said quietly.  
  
"If you were scared, then who am I supposed to turn to?" Morgan asked quietly. Jacob immediately pulled her into a hug.  
  
"You can always turn to me. I'll always be here for you," Jacob told her.  
  
"Even after Hogwarts?" Morgan asked. Jacob nodded.  
  
"Even after Hogwarts."  
  
"Why were you scared?" Morgan asked suddenly. Jacob stepped back and surveyed her.  
  
"It's scary that you have so much power. I wouldn't know what to do with all that power. That's what's scary. Not the power, but how much of it you have. The fact that no one could stop you; it's intimidating and scary."  
  
"But Voldemort had a lot of power," Morgan said. Jacob glanced at her again.  
  
"How do you know about Voldemort?" he asked.  
  
"Professor Malfoy told me about him. I was asking about my tattoo," Morgan answered.  
  
"Are you okay with that?"  
  
"I am. Are you?"  
  
"Of course." Morgan nodded and went to look out her window. She saw the students at their Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology classes. Over near the Quidditch pitch some first years were learning to fly on broomsticks.  
  
"Do you fly?" Morgan asked Jacob, never turning to him.  
  
"On a broomstick. I never was good at trying to fly by myself, always needed a broom," Jacob said. Morgan smiled.  
  
"I guess that's one thing I won't have to worry about," Morgan said. Jacob smiled.  
  
"There's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend. Are you going?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Yeah." Morgan turned to him. "I've never been."  
  
"It's amazing," Jacob said excitedly. "There are so many different stores and shops. You have to go to the Three Broomsticks and Zonkos and the Shrieking Shack and am I rambling?" Morgan nodded while smiling slightly.

That weekend Jacob waited with Andrew, Ryan, Hunter and Dennis for Morgan to come down into the common room. She came down a few minutes after the boys settled into the couch and armchairs. Morgan flopped down onto the couch next to Ryan. He turned to her.  
  
"Ready?" he asked. She nodded and he helped her off the couch as the rest got up to leave. Ryan stuck with Morgan in the back of the group.  
  
"Rumor has it that the guys are going to Zonkos to pick up some supplies, so you get to hang with me at the Three Broomsticks while they stock up," Ryan told her. She smiled at him.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me," she said. They smiled and followed the rest of the guys down a set of stairs. They reached the front doors of the castle and passed Professors Malfoy and McGonagall without event. They reached the carriages and jumped inside an empty one. They talked and joked all the while to the village. Once they got out of the carriages, Ryan and Morgan headed to the Three Broomsticks while the rest headed to Zonkos. Ryan grabbed Morgan's hand as he led her through the crowd of students and citizens toward the pub.  
  
They entered the pub and Ryan immediately started searching for an empty table. Madam Rosemerta spotted Ryan and walked over to him. She smiled as she approached the two teenagers.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Connolly. Your mother and father are here. Would you like to join them? Or would you like a separate table far away from them?" she asked when she spotted Ryan still holding Morgan's hand.  
  
"The latter's fine. I'll talk to them later and just say that that was the only table left," Ryan said, grinning at the bar owner. She led them to an empty table across the room from Ryan's parents and their guests. Ryan couldn't tell who they were talking to but was pretty sure he could pin it down to Jacob's parents or Andrew's or possibly both. They slid into a booth, with Morgan by the window. She immediately took to the sights outside and wasn't paying attention when Ryan ordered drinks for them. He watched her silently as she took in the sights of the busy village. She turned to him.  
  
"Is everyone here magical?" she asked as Madam Rosemerta placed their butterbeers on the table in front of them with an 'enjoy'.  
  
"Yeah. It's pretty cool," Ryan said. He was about to say more but before he could he heard his name being called. He turned and saw his mother and his father walking toward their booth, waving. Ryan turned away from them and toward Morgan. He rolled his eyes before turning back to his parents who conveniently slid onto the bench opposite the one occupied by the two teenagers.  
  
"Mum! Dad! How lovely to see you this fine day in Hogsmeade. What brings you here?" Ryan asked his parents.  
  
"Here to Hogsmeade? Or here at your table?" Ryan's mother asked. She had a cheery face and her eyes lit up as she talked to her son, like she knew what was going on in his head. Her green eyes had been passed on to her son, but her natural blonde hair had not. Ryan had his father to thank for his brown hair. His father had warm brown eyes that were dancing merrily as he sat across from Morgan.  
  
"Both actually," Ryan answered. His parents exchanged glances and Morgan watched the entire spectacle with amusement glimmering in her blue eyes.  
  
"We're here in Hogsmeade because you have a Quidditch match tomorrow. We're at this table because we want to know who it is you're sitting with," his mother told him.  
  
"Well, the Quidditch game is between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. And this is Morgan," Ryan answered. Recognition dawned on their faces as their son said the name of the girl he was sitting next to.  
  
"This is Morgan?" his father asked as he looked at her. She nodded and shook his outstretched hand. "Nice to meet you, Morgan."  
  
"Nice to meet you too," she responded politely. Ryan's mother smiled warmly at Morgan and she returned the grin.  
  
"Have you ever seen a Quidditch game?" Ryan's mother asked her. Morgan shook her head.  
  
"You should come to a Kenmare game over the holidays. There are a couple, surely you can make one of them," Ryan's father insisted.  
  
"I'd love to," Morgan said. Ryan grinned.  
  
"Good, because you're going to become a Kestrel fan. You can't be a Cannons fan or a Puddlemere fan like the rest of the guys. Kenmare's the only way to go," Ryan said. "Who're you playing, Dad?"  
  
"Ballycastle."  
  
"Should be a great game. The top teams competing against each other. It'll be an amazing match," Ryan said. Morgan grinned, it felt nice to hear the word 'amazing' and not have it describe something about her. She was tired of being 'amazing'. She just wanted to be normal and it seemed as if she was just that with the Connolly family, with all of them, especially Ryan.  
  
"We haven't beaten Ballycastle in years. If we win there will be a lot of celebrating, probably at Lynch's house," Ryan's father told them.  
  
"Lynch is the team's Seeker. Dad's one of the Beaters," Ryan told Morgan and upon seeing no comprehension on her face, added, "Don't worry, I'll explain later."  
  
"Ryan's a great Chaser. He could turn professional," his mother praised. Ryan blushed and Morgan smiled. "He could make it to a national team and compete for the World Cup, just like his father."  
  
"Mum, stop," Ryan protested quietly. His mother sighed and turned to Morgan.  
  
"It's true. He's too modest for his own good," she told Morgan. "He's an excellent player, simply amazing."  
  
"How is it that you can come into a crowded pub and not be trampled by fans?" Morgan asked Ryan's father.  
  
"Fans are more subdued when seeing players out on the street or in pubs. They tend to let us keep to ourselves and enjoy our time off the pitch. That doesn't mean that we don't get the occasional wave," he explained.  
  
"What about the newspaper?" Morgan asked.  
  
"The Prophet had a field day when Ryan was born. There were pictures of us spread across the front page and they took the cutest pictures of him. I'll show you them when he's not around," Ryan's mother told him.  
  
"Mum!" Ryan buried his face in his arms.  
  
"It's alright, son. My mother did the same thing to me when I was your age," his father said to him.  
  
"Not helping, Dad," Ryan could be heard saying into the table. Morgan rubbed Ryan's back with her right hand while smiling sympathetically at him.  
  
"Poor baby," she said. A distinct 'That's right' came from the teenage boy. The other three people laughed. Ryan's father turned to Morgan.  
  
"Perhaps we should leave him to wallow in his self-pity," he suggested. "It was nice meeting you, Morgan. And you must come see a match over the holidays. In fact, we'd be delighted if you stayed with us."  
  
"Thank you so much for the offer, but I don't want to impose," she started.  
  
"Nonsense," Ryan's mother interrupted her. "We'd love it if you'd come, wouldn't we, Ryan?"  
  
"Yes, of course," said the boy, never moving.  
  
"Thank you so much," Morgan said as Ryan's parents stood to leave. They beamed at her.  
  
"Don't mention it," Mr. Connolly said. "It's our pleasure." Morgan smiled and waved as Ryan's parents went back to their table. Ryan lifted his head when he was sure that they were gone. Morgan was smiling at him and trying to hold back laughter.  
  
"Did they scare you?" he asked her.  
  
"No. They were lovely," she told him. Ryan smiled.  
  
"You have to come for the holidays," he told her excitedly. "My little sister's going to love you. She's about three."  
  
"Sounds like a great family," Morgan said.  
  
"One of the best, even if my mother does embarrass me often," he told her. He looked down at the table and noticed their untouched butterbeers. "We should drink these so we can get out of here before they decide to come over again and embarrass me some more."  
  
"Aren't they cold?" Morgan asked, looking at her drink. Ryan was sipping his.  
  
"They never get cold. They stay warm enough to drink," he told her. "Try it." Morgan sipped her butterbeer and was instantly filled with a warm sensation.  
  
"It's great!" she told him. Ryan smiled and stood.  
  
"Come on, we can drink these outside. Madam Rosemerta won't miss two of her mugs," Ryan said. Morgan slid out of the booth and they slipped out the front door of the pub. Ryan grabbed her left hand and led her through the crowded streets once again. He turned her toward a shop called Honeydukes.  
  
"The resident candy shop," he told her. As they entered she looked around the store at every kind of candy imaginable. As they passed bins of candy, Ryan, now finished with his butterbeer, grabbed some from each bin. They reached one of the owners and Ryan exchanged some money with the man before the man put the candy into a bag and gave it to Ryan.  
  
"Do you want to go back to the common room?" he asked. She nodded and both smiled. They left the crowded shop and village behind.  
  
They entered the empty common room silently and sat down on the couch. Ryan put the bag of candy down on the table in front of the couch. Morgan put her butterbeer mug down as well.  
  
"Where's your mug?" Morgan asked. Ryan grinned mischievously at her.  
  
"I left it on a bench for someone to find," he told her. She laughed. "I'm glad you're coming for the holidays."  
  
"Me too," she told him. "You're going to have to explain Quidditch to me at the game tomorrow."  
  
"Will do." He watched as Morgan yawned widely. "Tired?"  
  
"A little. Why? Are you?" Ryan glanced at her.  
  
"Yeah," he said. "But I don't want to leave you alone."  
  
"Why don't we just go up to my room?" Morgan suggested.  
  
"Good idea." Ryan grabbed his candy bag as he and Morgan stood. They walked up the staircase leading toward the boys' dormitories. They stopped one floor below Ryan's dormitory. Morgan opened the door and they stepped inside. She closed the door and flicked her wrist. The candles sprang to life but were kept dim and barely emitting light. Ryan put his candy on her desk and shrugged off his jacket. He hung it on her chair on top of hers. He climbed onto the bed and faced Morgan. She pulled the covers over them and they fell asleep.  
  
They awoke to frantic yelling and doors slamming. Morgan got up and threw on her jacket. Ryan was right behind her. Slowly making their way down the stairs they could see the house gathered in the common room, but some were missing. Jacob, Andrew, Dennis and Hunter were nowhere to be seen. Professor McGonagall entered the common room and faced her house.  
  
"Several students were taken hostage this afternoon in Hogsmeade. They were taken by Death Eaters. There are a few students from each house that are missing. I am sad to say that Mr. Weasley, our Head Boy, Mr. Fawcett, Mr. Weasley, our Quidditch Captain and Mr. Malter were among those taken. The Death Eaters want someone in exchange for the students," McGonagall said. Ryan grabbed Morgan's hand and held it tightly as McGonagall spoke. "We have refused to give up that person. Aurors from the Ministry have been dispatched to search for the students. We will get them back." Professor Malfoy entered the room as McGonagall finished. He whispered something in her ear. Morgan's eyes locked with McGonagall's and Ryan squeezed her hand, watching her the entire time. Malfoy looked up from McGonagall and locked eyes with Morgan.  
  
"It's me, isn't it?" she asked quietly, but everyone heard. All turned to look at her. Draco nodded. "Let me go." Ryan looked at her. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him.  
  
"Don't do this," he told her softly so only they could hear. "Please. Don't let them take you. Let the Aurors do their job. Please don't go. We can't lose you. I can't lose you." She leaned close to his ear.  
  
"I'm immortal," she whispered. She stepped back and saw Ryan's face. He was still concerned. "I have to. They don't deserve to be in the place they are now. I have to do this."  
  
"No! You're not going anywhere!" Everyone turned to see Professor Malfoy staring straight at Morgan. She turned toward the window in the tower and walked toward it. The window opened and Morgan flew out into the open air. Ryan and Professor Malfoy rushed to the window ledge, the entire house behind them. They watched as Morgan descended and landed on the ground below. She looked to the sky where she stood with her arms stretched out.  
  
"What are you waiting for?!?! I'm right here! Come and get me! It's a free shot! Why aren't you taking it?!? What are you waiting for?!? I'm right here!" she shouted to the sky above. "Why are you doing this to me?" She fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands. Her wracked sobs could be heard in the tower above and each rang loudly in Ryan's ears. Each ripped his heart apart, into tiny little pieces as he watched. A clap of thunder was heard above. The dark clouds opened up and rain poured from the sky. Morgan didn't move.  
  
Ten minutes later, Morgan entered the Gryffindor common room wrapped in a blanket and accompanied by Professor Malfoy. She was met by Ryan and Professor McGonagall. Ryan jumped off the couch and engulfed Morgan into a hug. She sunk into his arms as the professors watched over them. Ryan guided them over to the couch and sat down. Morgan sat next to him but kept her head on his shoulder and her legs across his lap. He kept his arms around her.  
  
"Why can't they just come for me? Why did they have to bring other people into this?" she asked.  
  
"They're trying to find your weaknesses. They found one. They found your compassion for others, especially your friends," Professor Malfoy said. Morgan closed her eyes and nodded, resting her head back onto Ryan's shoulder. Her wet hair was soaking his shirt. She pointed it out but Ryan just put her head back on his shoulder. Neither noticed their professors leave.  
  
"So, no Quidditch tomorrow?" Morgan asked.  
  
"Probably not," Ryan answered. "I'll have to explain it to you later."  
  
"Yeah," Morgan said. Ryan glanced at Morgan's face. She looked too old for her years. He gently kissed the side of her head at her temple. She sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
"Should we go upstairs?" Ryan asked. Morgan nodded against him and sighed again. Ryan closed his eyes as he felt her warm breath against his neck. But the feeling didn't last long. Morgan got off the couch and looked back at Ryan. She smiled slightly as he stood.  
  
"What?" he asked. She looked up at him.  
  
"Your shirt's really wet," she told him. He put a hand to her cheek.  
  
"I know," he said quietly. He wordlessly took her hand and led her to her room. He was about to leave her at her door with a 'good night' when she pulled on his sleeve and led him into her room.


End file.
